


First Date

by HunterSixtySeven



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterSixtySeven/pseuds/HunterSixtySeven





	First Date

Wyatt pulled at his collar as he walked down the hallways towards Lucy’s room. He paused outside to take a couple of deep breaths before knocking. 

As she opened the door his breath hitched. Even in jeans and t-shirt she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. They stood there smiling at each other before she cleared her throat and let out a chuckle.

“Are you ready?” He asked offering his hand to her

“Yes” She said as she took his hand

He lead her outside to what she liked to call the “old beaten up truck” that he had been repairing.

She looked at him with a quizzical look.   
“Are we even going to make it down the road” she teased

“Don’t hate on the truck!” He fired back which caused her to laugh. 

He opened the door for her before going around to the other side.

“We aren’t going far I promise. The truck can take it.” He said

He pulled out onto the gravely road. He looked over head at the looming storm and prayed that it would clear instead. He wanted everything about tonight to be perfect because Lucy deserved nothing but the best.

They talked on the drive about the latest book that Lucy was reading. He loved this, that they dove right into conversation with meaning overstepping all of the small talk. 

As he pulled into the field next to a barn she paused mid sentence and looked at him.

“Should I be worried?” she asked as she looked out into the empty field

“WHAT?! No!” he said suddenly nervous that this was a bad idea

She began laughing “Wyatt, I’m joking”

He blushed “I knew that” which only caused her to laugh harder. 

“So, what are we going to do?” She asked

“Close your eyes” he said with a smile 

She looked at him a moment before closing her eyes. He drove around the corner and parked. 

“Keep them closed” he said as he got out. She could hear him opening a box and pulling things out as she sat there. Finally she heard the click of her door opening and the familiar feel of his hand finding hers.

He pulled her out and lead her a few paces forward before stopping. 

“Okay, open your eyes” he said.

She opened them and gasped “Wyatt...”

In front of her was a large screen attached to a barn. On the screen was her favorite movie from the 40s. Casablanca.

As she turned around he stood at the bed of the truck which was filled with pillows and blankets. He stood there smiling at her.

She walked over to him before either could say anything she embraced him in a hug.

They stayed liked that for a moment until he pulled back.

“Come on, the movie is about to start.” He said smiling down at her. He took her hand and helped her into the bed of the truck before getting in himself. Once he was settled he pulled her close, never wanting to let her or this moment go. They sat there and watched the movie. While the movie had been playing the skies cleared. 

Once the credits started rolling he turned too look at her. She was still watching the screen in concentration. He noticed a piece of her hair had fallen across her face. He moved to tuck it behind her hair and brushed her cheek as he did it.

This caused her to stir and look over at him. They sat there for a moment staring into each other’s eyes underneath the night sky that shined brightly from the stars.

“Tonight was wonderful.” She said and he could hear the sincerity in her voice. 

He took her hand and held it across his heart. “I thought it was about time we had an official date ma’am” he said.

His faced turn more serious now “Luce, I want you to know I am in this and I’m sorry for all the time we lost.” he cupped her cheek and continued “I want everything with you” 

“Wyatt Logan, are you saying ‘I love you’ on our first date” she chuckled “Isn’t too soon” she said

“I do love you, Lucy Preston and if you ask me me saying that is long overdue” he said.

“I love you too. And I’m in this too. You’ve always had me, even through the hard times. You are stuck with me at this point” she said 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” he said as he leaned down to kiss her

As they broke apart she came in closer and laid her head on his chest. They laid like that looking up at the stars and talking the rest of the night.


End file.
